The Adventures of Ashton
by RANDOM FOX GRRL
Summary: Sam's sister has finally awakened from her coma after Sam has another nightmare. But when she goes to visit him, why is she mad at a certain face? Follow Ashton as she slowly learns everything that she missed in her four long years in the shadowed area.Sam/Mikeala No OC/
1. TAOA

…._Darkness… That is what surrounded me… Not like a pitch black where I couldn't see anything… More like a… Midnight black sky with a hint of blue and green… I don't feel scared much… I feel like I am floating… I don't remember much… just my name…my family… and a bit of how I got here… My name is Ashton Lauren Witwicky… I think… No… I am sure of it…_

* * *

*DREAM*

* * *

"C'mon, Sammy faster! Faster!" A small nine year old cried out on a fourteen year old boy's back. The girl had interesting features: Long brown hair, caramel eyes, was very tan, was sporting a blue t-shirt and practice shorts, and green converse shoes on her feet.

"A-ash… Oh alright." The boy named Sam ran faster as he broke into a sprint down the street giving Ashton a piggyback ride. They had soon reached a stoplight and had to wait for the light to change so that they could walk across. As they waited Sam had set Ashton down and took her hand in his. Finally, the light had changed and the crossing sign had changed to the little green man. Not being able to wait any longer Ashton slipped her hand from his and ran across the crosswalk to the middle and turned around.

"Sammy, Come on!" The little girl was oblivious to the car that had refused to stop. She stood there waiting for her brother to join her. Oblivious to the car speeding closer, oblivious to the people telling her to move, oblivious to everything around her. The only thing that mattered was her brother joining her.

Closer the car came.

Closer it came.

Closer…

Clos—BAM

The car had hit the small girl and she went flying across the road. The car didn't stop, it just kept going with no hint of hitting anything. A witness had expected this and had already called an ambulance. Sam ran to her side in fear and concern. People were pouring out of the cars around to crowd her. She didn't know, she had already fallen into a coma.

The ambulance had arrived and had loaded Ashton into the back Sam had gone with them. The paramedics had called the siblings parents and they were already heading towards the hospital. Once there, they had given her all the treatment she needed. The doctor had broken the news to the Witwicky family.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing else that we can do right now. We can only wait for her to wake up. We will try to find the car that hit her and will question the person. That is all we can do." The doctor said. He hated giving news like this to families. It tore him apart inside. It's even worse when it is a small child, like this one.

That girl would stay in a coma for just over four years… Little did they know, that she had gotten a clear view of the man's face, and that she would meet him again.

* * *

*END DREAM*

* * *

Sam bolted out of bed again for the third time that week. And it was only Wednesday.

He sat there mulling his thoughts over. It had been a few years since he had bought Bumblebee. One reason he bought the autobot was because he knew that his sister would have loved him. There was never a day when she wasn't on his mind.

"Sam." Ratchet's voice broke his train of thought. He had entered through the autobot sized door.

"Sam, are you alright? I had noticed your frantic actions." Ratchet told the boy.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I, uh, I decided that I am going to go to the hospital tomorrow." He glanced at the clock, 9:00 am.

"Why would you need to do that? I am right here, you know!" Ratchet scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but, just- just for a different reason… Change of plans, I'm going now." Sam trailed off as he got up to get ready.

Ratchet shook his helm and stared at the boy in wonder. There was never a day when he was not interesting.


	2. TAOA 2

Sam walked out of his room, where he was staying for the summer, and walked into the main hangar where most of the autobots and military spent their time. Searching he found the mech and soldier he was looking for.

"Hey Bee, Mr. Lennox, I am going out to run a weekly…check-up…on things… I was going to take Bee with me. Just wanted to inform you, you know?" Sam informed him.

"Alright we will call you if we need anything." Will replied with a slight smile.

_So far so good… Now to visit Ash…_ Sam thought as he and his guardian pulled out of base.

* * *

_The shadowed area…As I have dubbed it…Is getting lighter by the day…I am slipping out of this place… and into the reality of world…Or I will never wake again…And I will slip into death… If this isn't it already… No… It can't be… I must pull throu-_ Everything became in Ashton's vision became white.

* * *

Sam walked into the Hospital of Tranquility.

"Good Afternoon, Sam. Here for your weekly meet up with your sister?" Mrs. Allen or Mrs. A, the front desk secretary greeted.

"Heh, Yeah, Any signs?" Sam asked hopeful.

"She has been responding to our tests recently so she will wake up, in an estimate of maybe 2 more weeks. Maybe more, maybe less." She replied.

"Thanks Mrs. A!" Sam said quickly.

"Go on ahead dear, Room 207." Mrs. A chuckled.

Sam bid her a good bye and ran down the hall toward the stairs that led to Rooms 202- 215. Once there, he opened the door quietly and walked in. He sat in the chair next to the bed.

There, lying peacefully in a bed was his now 14 year old sister. He remembered when he would collect her homework and would do it in front of her as if she was awake. Mrs. Allen said that it would help her mind grow, since she had constant brain activity. He would sit there for hours on end pretending to do it with her. Then he would just sit there until visiting hours were over doing his own homework and talking to her. The only exceptions were Friday's where he just sat there the whole time talking to her. He didn't even go home on Friday's; he spent the night at the hospital.

He longed for the day of when the young Witwicky would open her caramel eyes to the world, again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a moan and saw the sheets rustle. Wide eyed he sprinted out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. Taking them two at a time he finally came to the front desk.

"Mrs. A! She's waking up! She moved her hand and everything!" Sam panted as he told her.

"O-O-OH!" Mrs. Allen snatched the phone used for communication around the hospital.

"Any doctor or nurse available. Patient 207 is waking up. Any doctor or nurse available head to room 207." Mrs. Allen repeated into the phone.

I opened my eyes to some funny looking wall on the roof.

* * *

'_Am I…Dead? No… this can't be the afterlife… If it is… Then this is a sucky afterlife…I mean… Colorless much?! My gosh…Would it __kill__ them to add some color? Heh heh… kill…Wow… I never thought… That I would die… And would still be able to… Make jokes like that…_

I was finally able to see myself. One thing that I noticed was that I had reeeeeeaally short hair. I had a pixie cut. I also noticed that I was in a hospital gown and running shorts. Not knowing what else to do, I got up and looked around. Well, attempted, I had actually fell down because my muscles were weak. There was a window, a chair, another chair with some fabric, and a sofa. Half crawling, I made my way over to the chair with the folded cloth, I picked it up. It was a really big and red sweatshirt of some kind. I put it on. It must have been made for an adult because it was long on me. It covered at least to the top of my knees.

I crawled and opened the door and looked around. No one. I grabbed my IV stand and slowly and definitely not gracefully walked out of the room into the white hallway of the abyss. On my way there I spotted a wheelchair. Slowly I eased into the wheelchair and rolled around until I somehow reached an elevator. It opened, as if it knew I was coming. Slowly, I stepped in, making sure I snatched my IV stand before I left it there on that floor.

_G1, 1, 2, 3, 4. Hmmm… I know! I will randomly pick a button!_

I rolled as close as I could and waved my index finger around and pressed a button. Ground 1.

I waited. Finally the doors opened up. I was greeted with two figures a man and a middle aged woman running for the stairs.

_Pfft! Weirdoes!_

Shrugging it off I rolled around on the ground floor.

_Wow… People aren't even… Questioning me…Rolling around here like an idiot…With my IV stand behind me…Ah Hah! A door!_

I wheeled my self toward the door and started to pull.

_Ack! Why isn't… This door… Moving?_

I look up at the door. A Push sticker is taped onto the door.

…_Really? Wow… Okay then…_

I push open the door and roll out onto the sidewalk with my IV stand next to me.

_Wow…This is…Amazing… I never knew that heaven would be...This bright..._


	3. Author's Note!

Hey! Foxy Here!

So, I edited my story so it would seem more realistic. Tell me what you think! Reviews are always good.

MikeysRevenge: I have had some plot bunnies attack so I will see what I can do!

Silver Wolf Queen: Silv, you know that you will be the first to read it anyway.

I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN! :)

-RANDOM FOX GRRL


End file.
